This invention relates to surgical manipulators and more particularly to robotically-assisted apparatus for use in surgery.
In standard laparoscopic surgery, a patient's abdomen is insufflated with gas, and trocar sleeves are passed through small (approximately ½ inch) incisions to provide entry ports for laparoscopic surgical instruments. The laparoscopic surgical instruments generally include a laparoscope for viewing the surgical field, and working tools such as clamps, graspers, scissors, staplers, and needle holders. The working tools are similar to those used in conventional (open) surgery, except that the working end of each tool is separated from its handle by an approximately 12-inch long extension tube. To perform surgical procedures, the surgeon passes instruments through the trocar sleeves and manipulates them inside the abdomen by sliding them in and out through the sleeves, rotating them in the sleeves, levering (i.e., pivoting) the sleeves in the abdominal wall and actuating end effectors on the distal end of the instruments.
In robotically-assisted and telerobotic surgery (both open and endoscopic procedures), the position of the surgical instruments is controlled by servo motors rather than directly by hand or with fixed clamps. The servo motors follow the motions of a surgeon's hands as he/she manipulates input control devices and views the operation via a displayed image from a location that may be remote from the patient. The servo motors are typically part of an electromechanical device or surgical manipulator that supports and controls the surgical instruments that have been introduced directly into an open surgical site or through trocar sleeves into a body cavity, such as the patient's abdomen. During the operation, the surgical manipulator provides mechanical actuation and control of a variety of surgical instruments, such as tissue graspers, needle drivers, etc, that each perform various functions for the surgeon, i.e., holding or driving a needle, grasping a blood vessel or dissecting tissue.
This new method of performing telesurgery through remote manipulation will create many new challenges. One such challenge is transmitting position, force, and tactile sensations from the surgical instrument back to the surgeon's hands as he/she operates the telerobotic system. Unlike other techniques of remote manipulation, telesurgery can give the surgeon the feeling that he/she is manipulating the surgical instruments directly by hand. For example, when the instrument engages a tissue structure or organ within the patient, the system should be capable of detecting the reaction force against the instrument and transmitting this force to the input control devices. In this manner, the surgeon can see the instrument contacting the tissue structure on the displayed image and directly feel the pressure from this contact on the input control devices. Providing the appropriate feedback, however, can be problematic because of other forces acting on the system, such as friction within the telerobotic mechanisms, gravity and inertial forces acting on the surgical manipulator or forces exerted on a trocar sleeve by the surgical incision.
In addition, to enable effective telesurgery, the manipulator must be highly responsive and must be able to accurately follow even the most rapid hand motions that a surgeon frequently uses in performing surgical procedures. To achieve this rapid and responsive performance, a telerobotic servo system must be designed to have an appropriately high servo bandwidth which requires that the manipulator be designed to have low inertia and to employ drive motors with relatively low ratio gear or pulley couplings.
Another challenge with telesurgery results from the fact that a portion of the electromechanical surgical manipulator will be in direct contact with the surgical instruments, and will also be positioned adjacent the operation site. Accordingly, the surgical manipulator may become contaminated during surgery and is typically disposed of or sterilized between operations. Of course, from a cost perspective, it would be preferable to sterilize the device. However, the servo motors, sensors and electrical connections that are necessary to robotically control the motors typically cannot be sterilized using conventional methods, e.g., steam, heat and pressure or chemicals, because they would be damaged or destroyed in the sterilization process.
What is needed, therefore, is a robotically-assisted apparatus for holding and manipulating surgical instruments by remote control. The apparatus should be configured for easy sterilization so that it can be reused after it has been contaminated during an operation. The apparatus should be further capable of providing the surgeon with the appropriate feedback from forces transmitted to and from the surgical instrument during the telerobotic operation and it should be configured to compensate for gravitational forces acting on the apparatus so that these forces are not felt by the surgeon. In addition, the apparatus must be highly responsive and must be able to accurately follow even the most rapid hand motions that a surgeon frequently uses in performing surgical procedures.